bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
I Scream, You Scream!
I Scream, You Scream! is the first episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Zidgel enters the main room with some dental floss stuck between his teeth, demanding to know who took his floss. Jason is about to ask him if he looked in his beak when Zidgel points out that he looked under the rug, in the garbage, but not in Kevin's diary for his floss. He notices that Midgel is awfully quiet and calls him a "Mister Hey-look-at me! I'm a pilot man person." Midgel playfully points out the captain's quick temper. Zidgel demands Midgel to tell him where his floss is. Midgel just casually removes the dental floss from Zidgel's teeth. Zidgel gets his floss and reminds Midgel to do something like that before he gets angry. In his captain's log, Zidgel recaps how Jason and Michelle helped them get the peanut butter people out of a jam. Jason expresses his desire to go back to Grandmum's for a cup of hot chocolate. Midgel is taking them home when Zidgel asks Jason and Michelle if they want to stop at the Comet Lounge for some ice cream since the Space-T-Freeze ship arrive there on Thursdays. He then calls Sol at the Comet Lounge. Sol asks what he can do today. Zidgel answers that they need some ice cream. After Kevin clips his toenail, it bounces off the wall and hits Midgel. He blames Fidgel for causing him that pain. Zidgel chastises Midgel for his temper and reminds him of the floss incident. He asks if Midgel really knows if that toenail came from Fidgel. Midgel answers that it couldn't have come from anyone else. Zidgel tells him that he shouldn't accuse before he has all the facts. Sol agrees with Zidgel and tells them what the Good Book says, "Those who have knowledge use words with restraint, and those who are understanding are even tempered." He explains that it means the more one knows, the less they get angry. He tells Midgel that angry just makes him lose control and that causes him to accuse others wrongly. Midgel apologizes to Fidgel for getting angry. Admiral Strap, the Penguins' commander at Federation HQ, calls the Penguins and informs them that he has another mission for them. He says that Baron von Cavitus has been spotted in the sector that they're in. Zidgel says that they should hide. Midgel tells him that Admiral Strap wants them to capture Cavitus. Jason asks if he and Michelle are going to help. Midgel answers that it's too dangerous and they're going back home. Admiral Strap comments that he's heard a lot about Jason and Michelle and thanks them for helping to keep the galaxy safe. At Grandmum's cottage, when Fidgel attempts to use the galeezel to grow Jason and Michelle back to their original size, the galeezel breaks due to Hubby chubby bubble gum being stuck on it. Jason blames Michelle for spitting out the gum when the galeezel pulled them in. Michelle points out that he was also chewing it. Each twin claims that they didn't break the galeezel and accuses each other of doing it. Zidgel points out that they're accusing each other and reminds them of what Sol told them. Jason replies that he and Michelle can't return to Grandmum's and blames Michelle for it. Michelle asks Fidgel if he can fix the galeezel. Fidgel explains that the metric magnetic matter disperser, the only one in existence, helps make the galeezel work. Without it, the galeezel is useless. The bubble gum has burned it out. Jason asks who made the disperser. Fidgel answers that it was his assistant at the academy, Bert Bertman. He was a smart lad with big teeth. However, Fidgel doesn't know where he is. Midgel points out that Sol may know where he is since he knows everyone. Zidgel says that ice cream is now back on the menu since they're about to head to the Comet Lounge. Midgel asks Zidgel about their mission to nab Cavitus. Zidgel answers that he'll alert the Admiral that they'll look for Cavitus later. Jason and Michelle say that they're not speaking to each other until they get home. Over at the Comet Lounge, Cavitus arrives to see the travelers waiting for the Space-T-Freeze ship to arrive. He orders his minions to parallel park because he needs a refreshment. His minions do so and the travelers get angry at them. Cavitus tells them to get as angry as they want because he is the bane of their lives. He reveals himself to be Bert Bertman and his minions pet him and call him adorable, despite Bert's protests. Bert orders his minions to go back to their stations. He tells them that their mission is to capture the Space-T-Freeze ship when it arrives. Cavitus' second minion asks why he can't just wait in line. Bert explains that when they capture the Space-T-Freeze ship, they'll blame someone else for doing it. This will make everyone angry and make them start blaming each other, giving them free reign to take over the galaxy. The alarm goes off because the Penguins are on their way to the Comet Lounge. Bert calls the Gnat-bot and orders it to go aboard the Rockhopper and distract the Penguins by making them lose control. The Gnat-bot flies out of Cavitus' ship and into the Rockhopper. When the Gnat-bot goes aboard the Rockhopper, the first thing it does is empty Zidgel's bottle of shampoo when he is busy singing in the shower. After it's done that, it enters the crew quarters and takes out a poster of the Boomerangatans. Meanwhile, Fidgel is making some sandwiches with a meat spray. Fidgel asks Jason and Michelle if they want a sandwich. Jason answers that he just wants Grandmum's hot chocolate. Michelle says that she thought he wasn't talking to her. Jason retorts he wasn't talking to her and accuses her of breaking the galeezel. Michelle responds that he broke it when he spit out his gum as he was screaming like a baby. Just then, Zidgel exits the shower and angrily accuses Kevin of using all of his shampoo. Midgel tells Zidgel to calm down. Zidgel retorts that "Ridiculous Proportions Shampoo" is shampoo and that Kevin always uses it as a body wash. He rhetorically asks Kevin if he knows how much body he has to wash. Confused, Midgel asks Zidgel if he said that they shouldn't be too quick to accuse each other. He suddenly notices his Boomerangatan poster is on Fidgel's table. He demands what Fidgel did to his poster. Fidgel responds that he just needed something to protect the table. Midgel angrily asks if Fidgel knows how much the poster is worth. Fidgel retorts that he doesn't know what is rare and what is rubbish because Midgel always leaves his quarters messy. The Penguins begin arguing and Jason blames Michelle for it. Because Midgel is busy arguing with Fidgel, the Rockhopper goes off course. Aboard Cavitus' ship, the first minion alerts Bert about what has happened to the Rockhopper. After Bert comments on how excellent it is, the Space-T-Freeze ship, with its jingle playing, approaches the Comet Lounge. Cavitus orders his minions to attack the ship. Cavitus' ship leaves the Comet Lounge and heads to the Space-T-Freeze ship. On the ship, the Lizard King notices Cavitus' ship coming towards him and immediately calls for help. Back aboard the Rockhopper, the Penguins are still arguing among themselves when Midgel knocks one of Fidgel's test tubes off the table and onto a pot with a flower in it. The liquid in the test tube pours into the pot and causes the flower to grow and mutate into a piranha plant. The crew gets scared and runs away from the plant that is chasing them. Shortly after they realize they are chasing the plant, they run away from it again. As all of this is happening, the Gnat-bot remains hidden from the crew. On Cavitus' ship, Cavitus and his minions patiently await the Space-T-Freeze ship slowly approaching the Comet Lounge. All the while, the Lizard King is still urgently calling for some help to arrive as he attempts to drive away from Cavitus' ship. Back on the Rockhopper, the crew is still running away from the piranha plant when Zidgel notices the Gnat-bot. He grabs it and smells it. He smells his shampoo on the bot and apologizes to Kevin for accusing him of what the Gnat-bot did. Fidgel uses a magnifying glass to examine the Gnat-bot. Upon seeing the bot's markings, Fidgel concludes that it belongs to Baron von Cavitus. He realizes that he had the Gnat-bot do all this to make them all fight and accuse each other, although he doesn't know why. A flashing alerts Midgel that the Space-T-Freeze ship has come under attack by Cavitus Fun Facts Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Sol, Admiral Strap, and Cavitus. *Tim Hodge stated on the commetray that this episode was gonna be a long arc of the penguins trying to hunt down Cavitus for the part of the Galeezel. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 17:27." Gallery Episode File:I Scream, You Scream (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes